Love can not be destroyed
by arogers008
Summary: Percy is planning on proposing to annabeth but his fear of Athena is holding him back. What will Athena do to percy. Who will be the bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man, ring bearer, and flower girl. What is nico planning to do with Thalia. Are Percy and annabeth ready to have kids. Rated m just in case.
1. I must be insane

(A.N. I got this idea from another author this is not wholely mine.)

Me: well I guess I got to do this.

Rick Rordian: Yes you do.

Me (sigh): I don't percy Jackson and the Olympians or heros of olympus. Rrick does.

Rick: yes I do.

Enter Percy, Nico, and Jason running, weapons out.

Percy (panting): Get ready the girls are coming.

Percy, Nico, and jason surround Rick and me. Then cross their swords. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper come in ready for a fight

Annabeth (glaring): Percy please get out of the way I don't want to hurt you.

Percy (wimpers): I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt Rick.

Thalia (eyes flashing with lightning): Nico sweetheart I don't want to hurt you so get out of the way

Nico (gulps): I'm sorry honey but no I will not move.

Piper ( charmspeaking): Jason I love you and don't want to hurt you but I will if you, Percy, and Nico don't move out of the way.

Jason ( Percy and Nico smirked): Sorry my queen but we knew you would try and charmspeak us to move so we stuffed wax in all our ears (a/n got that from Mark of Athena) so we can't hear you..

Rick (curious): what do you want?

All 3 girls: we're tired of you saying you own us.

The boys got ready for a fight

Annabeth ( trying to distract percy): Percy before we start can I have a kiss?

Percy ( raps arms around her) Sure wise girl.

(leans forward and pressed his lips to hers.)

(Annabeth cuts to the chase and pressed her fingers to the small of his back)

Percy ( jumps): yoooowwww. ( collapses to the ground)

Me ( sigh): one down 2 to go. You should run Rick

Rick: right.

( Now Nico is down from a shock from Thalia)

I must be insane.

Percy and Annabeth are 18

Thalia is 16 ( she left the hunters to be with Nico)

Nico is 15

Percy POV

It was a beautiful day it was also my and annabeth's 2 year aniversity. I was terdified of what I was about to do. I grabbed a drachma then I made a rainbow " Oh iris goddess of rainbows acept my offering show Athena goddess of wisdom Mount Olympus. A few seconds Athena stood before me. " Perseus what a surprise." she said. I gulped " Lady Athena I have a question to ask you. I plan on proposig to annabeth. Will you give us your blessing?" I waited to vaporized but she did the last thing I expected " It took you long enough. I have been waiting for you to do thjis since annabeth turned 18. Of you have my blessing." I was speechless " Thank you my lady." I said bowing then discounected the called. The conch horn for dinner sound. I 'll propose at the campfire.

A/N:

I know its short i work on a longer one. Well there's chapter one I 'll try and update soon


	2. the proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and/or Heros of Olympus.

The Proposal

Percy POV:

Dinner was rather uneventful except for Annabeth. Thalia must have made her get a makeover and a dress from the aphrodite cabin. She was wearing a stunning sleeveless dress and that complimented her very nice. Thanks to a deal I made after the war with the giants we were able to sit together at the same table. After dinner but before we started the sing along I went down to the stage and faced the campers. I notice all our roman friends were visiting. Leo and Reyna were sitting together and holding hands. Jason and Piper were kissing in the shadows and frank was sitting by hazel with her head on his sholder.

"Annabeth can you come down here princess?" I said. Once she was down she asked "What are you doing seaweed brain." I got down on one knee and took her left hand. "Annabeth we have gone so many adventures together. Without you I would have never deafeted kronos or survied when hera took my mermories. Now I would like to do the next adventure. Will you marry me wise girl?" I took out the ring it was a simple ring band with a gray diamond in the middle with seagreen gems around it. There were tears running down hers cheeks "Of course you big dummy I thought you'd never ask." she said wacking me on the back of the head. I slid the ring onto her left ring finger then she threw her arms around me and kissed me.

After that all Hades broke out. The Aphrodite girls squealed, there was a bright flash. There stlod the entire Olympian council minus Ares, hestia, and artamis. Apollo was smiling like crazy. Aphrodite rushed to us and started squealing " Please let me help you plan the wedding please please please." Zeus and hera came to congratulate us. Dad said it was about time I got over my fear of Athena. Hades swore on the river styx that he will not let a single monster bother us until after the honeymoon. Chiron stomped his hooves and said that it was already after curfew. I walked annabeth back to her cabin but before I left asked "Hey Percy can I stay in your cabin tonight? I just need to be close to you right now." I thought over it. " I guessmas long as you're in a different bed. You know the rules." she pouted but then ran into the cabin and got some cloths for tomorrow. Five minute later we were in my cabin making out on my bed. We kept going for over fifteen minutes. After that I pulled away breathing heavy.

"Annabeth sweetheart who did you have in mind for bridesmaid, maid of honnor, and flower girl." I asked. She thought about it "Thalia would be a good maid of honnor. I think Reyna, hazel, and Piper would be the bridesmaids and the flowergirl could be you little sister. Who do you plan on heing your groomsmen, best man, and the ring bearer." she replied."Hmm nico would be a good best man, the groomsmen would be leo, frank, and jason, ring bearer how about my little brother so have both of the twins included." I answered. (A/N Percy has twin siblings who are 2).

We talk a bit more until one in the morning. We decided to tell our mortal parents after breakfast. Also we decided that we would tell the others their jobs at breakfast. We planned for the wedding to be here. We kissed a few more times then she got up and went to her bed across from mine. After she moved I started to miss her warmth in my arms. I dreamed of weddings and annabeth. I woke up at seven with someone jumping on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw annabeth straddling my chest. "Sweetheart what are you doing? " I asked. She laughed "You promised that we would continue are make out session in the morning." I smiled " After I pulled away and said we needed to get some sleep. Okay I'm up do your worse my queen."

(A/N read and review.)


	3. we tell our mortal parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and heroes of Olympus.

Telling Our Mortal Parents

Nico POV

It was the next morning and we were at breakfast when percy grabed jason, leo, frank, and I to tell us something. Once were all seated in Jason's and Thalia's cabin Percy finally spoke. "Annabeth and I have decided that you, nico, are going to be my best man. While leo, you, frank, and jason are going to be my groomsmen." our mouths dropped open. I spoke first "Wow thank you this is a big honnor." the other guys nodded. Jason ask a question then "who are the bridesmaids, ring bearer, flower girl, and maid of honnor then?" percy smilled "Thalia is the maid of honnor. The bridesmaids are hazel, reyna, and piper. Theandng bearer and flower girl are going to be my little brother and sister." After that we left so percy could go tell his mom and stepdad.

Percy POV

that went went better than I expected. Ì met aannabeth in my cabin. She was sitting on my bed. When she saw me she smilled. "Hey seaweed brain." she stood up and started the process somwe coul IM our parents. "Oh iris goddess of rainbow accept our offering. Show Sally and Paul manhattan, new york." the image my mom and stepdad with the twins came into view. I spoke "Mom." she turned. "Percy my baby. How is camp? Everything going alright." she yells. "We're fine mom . We have some news and a request. First, I finally proposed to annabeth and she said yes." I began. mom squealed "Congratulatetions guys. It was about time too percy." paul spoke up then "What is the request then? ". "We were wondering if the twins would like to be the ring bearer, and the flower girl?" we both asked. Mom and Paul looked at each other then said "they would like that very much.". We said goodbye then cut the connection.

After that we called annabeth's parents they both told us congratulations. Dr. Chase said it was about time I finally proposed. We cut the connection then sat on my bed and talked. Every once in awhile we stole a kiss. It was lunch when we finally left my cabin. We went up to Chiron to ask if we could have the wedding here. He said it was fine. The rest of the day was spent in my cabin. We missed dinner too. Though the campfire was great.

Annabeth POV

During breakfast I grabbed Thalia, Hazel, Piper, and Reyna so that we could have a little chat. "Okay annabeth what is so important that it can't wait until after breakfast?" Thalia asked. I sighed "Well, last night percy and I decided that you, Thalia, will be my maid of honnor. While Hazel, Reyna, and Piper are going to be my bridesmaids." thalia's mouth dropped as did the others' mouths. "Y..Yo..You want me to be your maid of honnor." thalia stuttered. I nodded she yelled thank you.. The other girls that I wanted them to be my bridesmaids again I nodded. I told them the best man, groomsmen, ring bearer, and flower girl. After that I went to percy's cabin. He arrived 5 minutes after me. We told both our parents then sat on his bed and talked and stole kiss then went to lunch after we talked to Chiron we spent the rest of the day in his cabin. We missed dinner too but the campfire was great.

A/N read and review.


	4. the wedding dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.

The wedding dress.

A/N: this will be a relatively short chapter I'm sorry.

Annabeth POV

It has been a week since percy proposed. Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, and I were out dress shopping. We had found the perfect dress for Thalia. We were now looking at bridesmaids dresses. After another 15 minutes we found them. They were a beautiful gray strapless dresses. Another hour and we found my dress. It was a startling gray dress with a seagreen trim. We bought them and decided to keep them in Rachel's apartment just to be safe.

A/N: there you go. Next chapter will be Percy's tuxedo fitting.


	5. Percy's fitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**A/N: Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon got over their differences after the giant war.**

**Percy's fitting.**

**Nico POV**

We were at the place annabeth told us to go to for percy's fitting. He was standing on a stool in the center of the room. Thalia made me get my tux fitted right after we were told that we were in the wedding. So I was sitting along the wall offering encouragement along with my dad, uncle zeus, and his dad. Percy obeyed the intruction given to himt of fear of making annabeth mad.

The tux was a sea-green color that matched his eyes perfectly. Dad and posidon were talking about their surprise that percy actually finally proposed. I was surprised too. When he did propose I whispered to thalia _"Wow corny but effective."_ she laughed. "Hey nico, when did annabeth say to meet her back at camp my tux is done." he said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I checked my watch "In 15 minutes." we paid for the tux and left. Uncle posidon would keep it so annabeth wouldn't see it. We got back with 10 minutes thanks to the gods present. "Mom would be happy that we didn't try and destroy each other all threw out that fitting" dad said. There was a bright flash that blinded me.

When I could see again I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of us. "Mom?!" the three gods yelled. "Hello my boys." Rhea, queen of the titans, said. "What are you doing here?" dad asked. "I'm here to help plan my grandson' s wedding and your right hades I am happy that you three finally got over your differences." she said.

Then another flash and when it faded kronos stood before us, "Hello kids.". Zeus drew his master bolt but before he could fire grandma stepped in between them. "No. It's time to forgive each other that's why your father is here. Also sweetheart don't try anything." she told men. "Fine." zeus said and lowerd his master bolt.

A/N: read and review.


	6. wedding day

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Wedding day

Nico

Today was the wedding day and percy was freaking out. "What if I say I do at the wrong time by mistake and lose her forever. Or what if I hurt her during the ceremony and athena kills me."he rambled while pacing. Jason had enough so he grabbed his arm and shocked him. "Dude what was that for." he asked. I save him.

"Perce you need to calm down. You'll do fine. Just focus on what happens after.". "That's right and if you can face gaia and win then you can do this without a hitch." leo and frank said together. He calmed down then. Soon it was time to leave for the sanctuary. Percy headed to the front while we wait behind the doors.

3 minutes after we arrived the bride, her bridal party, the ring

bearer, and flower girl came in. My heart literally stopped when I saw thalia. She was gorgeous. We lined up. Thalia and I were first.

Followed by Jason and Piper. Leo and Reyna were after them. Then frank and hazel. Then, Saul with rebecca. Finally it was annabeth with her dad.

The wedding march started. I offered thalia my arm. She looped hers through and we were off. We walked down the 10 feet of the aisle. At the end we separated I kissed her cheek then went to stand by percy

She took her spot in the place reserved for the maid of honnor. The rest came forward until it was time for the ring bearer and flower girl. They walked down. Rebecca throwing petals down periodically. Finally out stepped annabeth with her dad.

Percy POV

My breathe caught in my throat when I saw annabeth. She was gorgeous, her dress was a beautiful gray with sea-green trim that matched my suit and eyes perfectly. I stretched out my hand and her father place her hand in it. We had Zeus and Hera do the vows together. Zeus turned to me "I believe percy has his own vows.".

I took a deep breathe "Annabeth, we have been through a lot together. We have faced dangers a thousand times. I wouldn't change a thing. You have me wrapped around your fingers so tigghtly no one ould keep us apart for forever. I love you wise girl.". Hera had her do the samething. Her vows were the same as mine. Both of the gods said "You may kiss the bride." I cupped her face and drew her lips to mine. We kept through the throat clearing. Finally pulled away. She pouted when I stopped. We traveled to the reception in the big house. We cut the cake. There was more surprises to come. During the dancing nico went up to the stage to make announcement. "Thalia my queen can you come up here.". She walked up to him. He went on to say that he never did repay her for leaving the hunters for him. He then got down on one knee and brought a ring and asked her to marry him. She had tears in her eyes then she smacked him on the back of his head. Saying of course she would marry him and yelling that it ws about time.

A

/N: there you go. The next chapter begins after their first night on their honeymoon.


End file.
